


To Capture Ones Beauty

by kuraalvr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, but nothing explicit, inojin draws shikadai, more daijin fics, or is it shikajin???, sai is a good parent, shikadai is impatient, written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraalvr/pseuds/kuraalvr
Summary: inojin draws shikadai, whose very impatient.a short fluff written because i couldn’t sleep <3.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	To Capture Ones Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> hi! had to write these two because i love them :((

“Shikadai, stop moving! I’m trying to get your eyes but i’m gonna mess up if you keep squirming and rolling around like that,” Inojin whined, his tongue stuck out and his pencil moving rapidly.

He was sketching shikadai, an activity that he picked up ever since they had started dating about a year ago.

Before they got together officially, inojin had only ever been able to sketch shikadai from afar, and he never liked doing it that way. He wanted to capture every aspect of shikadai’s beauty, and doing that while hiding behind a tree was very difficult.

So now, he drew shikadai once every month.

Except shikadai was extremely difficult.

Right now, he was just being annoying.

“This grass is itchy.” He remarked, before slightly sitting up, and inojin rolled his eyes and sat firm on his partners lap to prevent him from moving (and also because shikadai had wanted him there), and ignored him. In response, shikdai rolled his eyes, and let his hands grip inojin’s waist, and the blonde pretended not to feel his hands moving.

“Let’s go inside. Your parents aren’t home yet. We’re wasting a perfect opportunity to be doing something that both of us could enjoy,” He said, and although his words had a dirty meaning behind them and his hands were dropping dangerously low, his face remained still.

Inojin ignored the way his cheeks flushed at his boyfriends words and furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re gross,” His pencil stopped. “I’m almost done. We can go inside and watch a movie and stuff,” Resuming his drawing, inojin began to him a sweet tune to himself. He was finally completed with shikadai’s eyes. They were such a pretty shape and color. He clearly got them from his mom, because shikamaru’s eyes were very boring.

“And stuff?”

Inojin ignored that.

Shikdai had pretty lips, too. They were pretty small, but they were soft. The first time they kissed, inojin remembers how taken aback he was at the utter softness of his boyfriend’s lips. Kissing shikdai then became his favorite pastime.

It was really bad back then. They kissed a lot. At first it was only when they were alone, and then once their other friends began coupling up they figured that it was okay to kiss in front of them, too, but then it got out of hand and soon they were sucking face on shikamaru and temari’s couch everyday, and temari promptly told them,

“Don’t go and do anything indecent underneath my roof!”

Inojin giggled to hisself at the memory as he finished the lips, and briefly kissed the male beneath him, which proved to be a mistake because shikdai tried to roll them over, only to be stopped. He groaned in frustration again. “Come on, please?” He begged, and inojin shook his head.

“Almost done.”

The drawing was in fact almost completed. Now that the main facial features were done, all that was left was to shade the main details, and inojin moved his pencil fast and precise to get it done quick. This was one of his favorite parts. Shading it to see it all come together.

He had sketched some of the grass in the back, and the dandelions too. Shikdai really did look pretty.

Smiling, inojin held out the drawing in front of himself, and giggled again, and got all giddy. He flipped the paper around, “See! You look gorgeous,” But shikdai wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he rolled the blonde over, and inojin allowed it to happen this time.

Immediately shikdai connected their lips, not saying anything but inojin felt him smiling.

Shikdai was a good kisser, inojin suddenly realized, and then he pushed at the others shoulder because he had forgotten to breathe again. Now he was all flushed, his sketch book opening on the fresh drawing and his pencil long lost in the grass somewhere.

“If I could draw, i’d draw you just like this. You look so cute. All mine,” He grinned, pressing a kiss up against inojin’s neck, and then another on his exposed tummy. Originally shikadai hated when inojin announced that he was going to wear crop tops, but not because he was some insane jealous boyfriend who didn’t want his lover to be showing skin.. it was just that inojin bruised easily, and explaining finger sized marks would be very hard and awkward to explain, but once he saw how talented inojin was with concealer he didn’t care at all.

Today though all the little bruises and love marks were there for shikdai to see. He traced them, and kissed down on an empty spot. He would draw these marks for sure.

He kissed again, but then inojin squirmed and pulled on shikadai’s hair lightly. “If you’re gonna do anything else then take me inside. If not then stop now,”

Immediately they were up, laughing and rushing inside of the house to do whatever r rated activities they wanted behind closed doors.

The sketch book was actually forgotten outside for about two hours, both inojin and shikadai both too busy in the bedroom with one another. Luckily sai was the one who returned it, not saying anything when he walked into his sons bedroom and found shikdai pulling on his jeans.

“You really shouldn’t leave things like this outside. It was about to rain.” He placed the book on inojin’s nightstand, and stared at shikadai. “I see why it was left though.”

Inojin’s mouth fell open and sai smiled blankly. “It is a beautiful drawing though!”

Shikadai mumbled something about locking the door next time and picked up the drawing, staring at the picture of himself and tilting it to the side. “He’s right though.”

“It’s an amazing drawing.” Shuffling over to the bed, he pushed a few stray hairs away from inojin’s face and kissed his forehead. “But because you drew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> wait guys is their ship name daijin or shikajin?? also if you have any scenarios / ideas of stories you’d want to see for them, feel free to leave them below! i’m not the best writer but i do enjoy writing & my adhd currently has me hyperfixated on boruto right now, so..


End file.
